It's a Beautiful Day
by Iwritelikeaninja
Summary: LBD-verse. Lydia has her first good day after the incident. And it was a beautiful day.


**I was not planning to write any more LBD/Pride and Prejudice fanfiction any time soon, apart from updating Gigi's Reaction, when I heard this song. It was a cover actually but I heard it and Lydia just came to mind. It's a songfic about the first good, happy day Lydia has after the whole incident. Yes it's a Michael Buble song, what's your point :L. Lyrics are in italic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip nada nothing.**

_I don't know why,you think that you could hold me, when you couldn't get by by yourself, and I don't know who would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream,baby, it's fine, you said that we should just be friend, while I came up with that line and I'm sure,that it's for the best, if you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath_

When she woke up that morning she felt good. It felt nice after feeling, all that, for what felt like forever. She bounced into the kitchen and Lizzie looked up at her from her laptop.

"Well someone's got a bounce in their step this morning."

Lydia smiled.

"Yeah, I just kinda woke up feeling good this morning. I just feel like today is a good day."

It was Lizzie's turn to smile.

"I'm glad."

"You still working on your thesis?"  
Darcy had gone back to San Francisco a few weeks ago and Lizzie had barely left her room, and she was up to her ears in thesis work.

"Yeah, it's almost done, thank god."

"Fancy taking a break for a day?"

Lizzie just looked at her little sister with a look that said 'you have to be kidding?!'

"Aww come on! It's a nice day! I want to go do something! You've been working on your thesis non-stop for three weeks! We could get fro-yo..."

"At nine thirty?"

"Well we could do that later."

She looked at Lizzie with the big puppy dog eyes that she knew worked every time.

"Fine. I think a break would be good."

Lydia did a small happy dance and skipped out of the kitchen to go and get dressed.

'_Cause you may not believe,that baby, I'm relieved when you said goodbye, my whole world shines_  
_Hey hey hey, it's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling, if I'm drinking, then I'm buying , and I know there's no denying, it's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing ,and even if it started raining, you won't hear this boy complaining, 'cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away_

_It's a beautiful day_

They went to the mall, but only after Lizzie made Lydia promise that there would be no haul video. It was an outdoor mall so when they weren't in the stores they could make the most of the wonderful California weather. As promised, they got fro-yo and Lydia got all of her favourite toppings. This was the happiest that Lydia had been in a long time. She was basically dancing around the mall. It made Lizzie happy to see her little sister so happy. If anyone deserved to feel happy right now it was Lydia. It had been a rough month for her to say the least. As they were leaving the mall an idea came into Lydia's head. Lizzie could almost see the light bulb appear.

"Lets go to Carters tonight!"

Lizzie was almost taken aback by this. Ever since the incident they had avoided that place like the plague.

"Are... are you sure? I kinda thought you didn't like it there any more."

"It'll be fine Lizzie. I'll be responsible! I won't even get drunk! I'll even pay!"

"You're gonna keep nagging until I say yes aren't you."

"Maybe."

"Fine. We can go to Carters." Lizzie said with a smile.

_'Cause if you ever think I'll take up, my time with thinking of our break-up , then, you've got another thing coming your way_

_'Cause it's a beautiful day_

_Beautiful day_

_Oh, baby, any day that you're gone away_

Lydia was true to her word. They went to Carters and she only had three drinks and she paid for both hers and Lizzie's, before the two girls called their Dad to come pick them up.

"Did you girls have fun then?" Mr Bennet enquired from the front seat.

"Yeah. It was nice to get away from my thesis for a day."

"And how about you Lydia?"

"Yeah. Today was a great day. A beautiful day."

All three passengers in the car smiled at her words. It was so good to see Lydia relax and have a good time like she used to. But maybe not on the same extreme. The three Bennet sisters had changed a lot over the last year. There was New Jane, New Lizzie and now New Lydia. And she was pretty great. They knew that she wasn't instantly going to be better after that day, but at least she was on the road to recovery. For the first time in months Lydia Bennet was truly happy. And that was pretty darn awesome.

_It's a beautiful day_

**The End. **

**I thought the world could do with something happy today. :)**

**Remember reviews are like cookies but better.**


End file.
